I live a lie, would you like to share it with me?
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: I noticed while I watched him that while he slept he looked like an angel. Maybe that was what made me want to kiss him.


I washed myself thoroughly, Only god knew just how much I needed a warm bath right now. I had just woken up today at 1:28 pm with a massive headache and a sore leg, not to mention my lower back was killing me, Ino was my roommate, not to mention my best friend.

She was waiting up for me, apparently I had gone on this hot date last night, more like we had gone to the club and I had left with Sasuke-kun, an old acquaintance, I would usually say he was a friend but it seemed he didn't consider me as such.

Well, either way, as she made me a herbal tea (my own recipe for hangovers) she continued telling me about my apparently exciting night.

"Well, forehead girl, how you don't remember it is a big problem! He must have been extra rough with you, maybe you hit your head during your steamy moment with Sasuke-kun and you're have-!" I cut her off before her imagination went any further. "Ino." I started and she just rolled her eyes… "okay." she surrendered.

_We got to the club with our gorgeous selves and you were wearing my super-make-your-legs-look-hotter black stiletto boots. We were dancing and being out usual cool selves when like, he showed up and you saw him and of course you were drunk by then. You can really hold your alcohol, you know that? Well either way, you went to say hi I guess and all of the sudden you two were eating your faces off!_

_All I know is that he grabbed your waist and you told me you were leaving with him. To who-knows-where, to have hot, steamy se-!_

The story got caught off when I threw a pillow to her face, God, she did not shut up. I stood up and, from all times she had to notice this one time! "Sakura, you're limping." she said, I rolled my eyes. "Aye, Aye Captain Obvious." She glared at me and I smiled, "My leg is a bit sore and my lower back is killing me." of course, I didn't think of the consequences then and my mind was about to explode.

" FOREHEAD! Like, OMG, You had doggy style sex!" she screamed and pointed at me while laughing, my eyes widened and then narrowed in anger, I stormed off to my room.

My god, what if I did? Could I be…? Nah. That is when I turned the hot water and filled the tub with it and some bubbles. I loved my scented baths. I sighed as I went into the water. Slowly, my hazy mind became clear and the memories came back, well, sorta.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! C'mon, we always used to do this before!" I had whispered as he carried me to the park, yes he was carrying me because I had hit myself against a door or something.

His face was close to mine, "Hey, Sasucakes… you smell like Carolina Herrera for men." I giggled and pulled him in for a kiss, I felt his smirk against my lips. Jerk, he did smell like CH!

I was resting my head against his chest and he groaned when I kissed his arm, "Sakura… don't start, I won't be able to stop." he had warned me.

I was suddenly hungry, I ran to the 7-11, Sasuke-kun following me, I grabbed an ice cream and he paid. What a gentleman, I had thought and when I finished my ice cream, he kissed me. "You taste like… vanilla."

WOAH! We were riding his motorcycle and a sudden light flashed, we stopped and he let me down, we were in front of the house. "I want you to go out with me." he had said and my intoxicated self had answered with a "Silly! We just went out!" I giggled and he "hn'ed" me.

"As in dating, Sakura." he specified and I had smiled at him. "Sure, silly. Call me!" I had said and he had driven off, not 3 seconds later did a car crash into… him!

I had passed out after that-

I remembered now! Oh my god, Sasuke-kun was hurt, Sasuke-kun could be dead, I ran out the bath, water going everywhere but I did not care, I dried myself quickly and grabbed a pair of navy blue, high shorts and a white tank. I put on my blue flats and ran out the door…. Just to crash into the wall. I groaned and stood up (yeah, I fell down, big deal!).

I grabbed my keys and drove to the nearest hospital, I parked and ran in, the receptionist was an elder woman and I ran to her. I was panting in front of her. "SA-suke… Uchiha!" I said between breathes and she shook her head. "Sorry Hun, no one like that named here." I muffled a scream and took my blackberry out, I dialed Mikoto-Chan's number.

"Mikoto-Chan! Hi, it is Sakura-chan, I- I need to know where Sasuke-kun is… I had a weird dream." I asked in a rush, afraid of the worst.

- "OH, Sakura-chan dear! He is in… (sob) the hospitaaaal! (sob)" She wailed and my breath got caught in my throat. "Which one." I demanded and she sobbed harder. "Konoha PriMEd." she said and then as I was going to say goodbye she interrupted. "Room 308". And she hung up on me.

I did not need to be told twice, I ran back to the parking lot, just to be detained by a guy trying to ask for my phone number. "I-I'm engaged! Asshole!" I said and as I drove away, I blushed, why had I said that?

I mean, you would have asked if it had a deeper meaning? Truth was… I did not know. Life as I had known it was over, yeah I am dramatic, what's your point? There is nothing wrong with spicing your life. Either way, back to my life/death race to find Sasuke-kun.

Okay, so when I arrive, the thing is Konoha PriMed is very private, as in like you-have-to-break-in-to -see-your-friend-if-he's-a-patient type of private. Therefore, I had to say I was indeed, Sasuke-kun's fiancée, yes, I am lame. But… But he's hurt! I cannot leave him like that.

I ran up to room 308, and just as I was in the hallway, I took a deep breath. What if he was all bandaged up? What if he had suffered a memory loss? What if he didn't remember me? Oh my god, I couldn't do this. Just as I was turning around, a nurse opened the door. I cursed her as Mikoto-chan saw me, which led to Fugaku-san seeing me and thus Sasuke trying to get up. I walked in and said hi in an awkward way.

All the weirdness flushed away when I saw him there, on his bed, with a broken leg, a bandaged arm and a few bandages around his torso. "Oh my god, Sasuke-kun… are you in pain? Do you need anything?" I asked, because I knew that the typical question 'Are you okay?' was out of the line. I sat next to him and he just smirked at my obvious distress.

"You remembered." he said and I noticed his voice was hoarse. I nodded and tears came to my eyes, just then, Sasuke-kun's family left the room, probably to give is some privacy. My head was against the bed sheets and I started crying. "This is my (sob) fault. You wouldn't (sob) 'ave crashed if (sob) it wasn't for me." I kept crying and he grabbed my head, lifted my chin and looked at me, his onyx eyes staring into my tear filled green ones.

"It was not your fault. I was distracted by… primarial stuff." he said and I was taken by surprise when he kissed me. It was chaste but it was the greatest thing ever. "Sasuke-kun, why did you kiss me?" I asked and he smirked, "I can kiss my girlfriends whenever I want."

I kissed him like there was no tomorrow and he groaned, I stopped and blinked. He looked embarrassed himself. I smiled and grabbed his face between my hands, I kissed him slowly and my tongue invaded his mouth. His hands clutched my back and he groaned again. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Please get better, Sasuke-kun." I said and he smirked. There was a TV hanging from the ceiling and he turned it on, I was confused. Either way I looked at him, he seemed very concentrated on the show… which was Teletubbies.

"Sasucakes, I didn't know you liked the teletubbies." I said and he blushed slightly, he scoffed and then turned at me, "I'm watching it… because if I don't distract myself, I will take you here and now, with a broken leg, broken arm and broken ribs too." he said and nothing he would have ever said would sound as sexy as that.

I leaned into him and he seemed desperate to keep in control, "then get better, Sasuke-kun. And we should be just fine." I said, he frowned and kissed me again, he seemed desperate. "That will take more than 3 months, and I don't think I will be able to endure." he seemed pained by the idea, I rolled my eyes and just then I had a bright idea.

I whispered into his ear, "Guess I will be on top, Sasu-kun." his eyes widened and he smirked, I knew Sasuke-kun would have to wait because he always had to be the dominant one and there was no way he would let me to- "Deal." he said…. I sat there, dumbfounded and my jaw open like and idiot. He chuckled and moved to the side of the bed, carefully moving his broken limbs.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" I said and stood up to help him however I could, he pulled me towards him and I ended up laying beside him. He buzzed a button and not less than 2 minutes later, a busty redhead walked in with FLIRT all over her forehead. "Sasuke-kun, what do you need? Can I get you anything?" she asked and then froze in her tracks when she saw me cuddling to Sasuke-kun, his good arm around me.

"Little sister I didn't know about, Sasuke-kun?" I fumed, who did she think she was, tha-! "My girlfriend and I told you to stop calling me Sasuke-kun. I am Uchiha-san to you, Kara." he said and I had to admit that Sasuke-kun sounded sexy. I smiled into his chest and he turned to look at me, he smirked and then turned to the redhead. "Oh, okay. I am sorry… Uchiha-san." she seemed having trouble saying it, she was mad, WOAH Nelly! "And bring us the movie catalogue with Uriel." he said and the redhead left.

I giggled, I mean, I have know Sasuke-kun since we were in like, 3 grade or something like that, it's just I wasn't used to being called his girlfriend again. We had dated in 9th grade, and broke up due to… I don't really know now.

Either way, we ended up watching a "Toy Story" marathon and Sasuke-kun fell asleep in the middle, he rested his head against my chest and the pervert had one hand on the swell of my breast. I sighed and moved his hand, placing it on my thigh instead. I kissed his forehead and whispered a simple "Love You, Sasuke-kun. Glad you are okay." he stirred and his sneaky hand returned to my breast, I let him be this time.

We fell asleep like that. And for some reason, when I woke up, my hand was on Sasuke-kun's neck and his face was against the crook of my neck… with Mikoto-chan standing a little to excited in front of us… And was that a camera behind her hands?

I sighed and fell back to sleep, Sasuke-kun was too busy groping me to notice that his mother was about to have a heart attack for being too excited over our intimacy.


End file.
